Tuscan Wildflowers
by Sinfully Intoxicating
Summary: He pressed the flowers to his heart, "Of course. Anything for you." WARNING: Angst inspired by the Ides of March. Rated T for safety.


Ides of March

Dedicated to Julius Caesar, rest in peace.

The grey partially cloudy sky set the mood today. It was March and the wind blew cold through his hair, chilling his bones. It was poetic and sad. As if his mood affected the very weather, for all he knew it might. Romano Vargas chocked back a bitter laugh at the thought, oh how wonderful, god had decided to reflect how he felt in the sky so he wouldn't be able to escape the feeling of the day. Not that he needed any help with being depressed on this day. Even his fratello was somber. The sunny and smiling face was frowning. His amber eyes opened in sadness, starring at the bright red wildflowers in his hands. Another ironic thing, Romano noted, the most colorful item in this scene was a gift to someone long dead.

"L-Lovi?" A soft whisper broke through his musings. "I-Is he ha-happy up there, i-in heaven?"

Romano shifted his gaze from Feliciano to the mound of dirt behind a plaque. A deep pain throbbed in his heart. "I-I.." Romano felt his throat close on him and he was ready to cry. But he had to stay strong for his little brother. If he started to cry the idiot would as well. "I'm.. I'm sure he's very happy Feli. I'm sure that he spends every day in joy up there." The words helped deepen a centuries old fracture in his heart. He couldn't cry. He couldn't cry. He couldn't.

A sniffle. "Wi-With lots o-of pretty wo-women a-and pasta?"

"Of course. He has pasta for every meal and lots of really cute girls are always surrounding him." Romano didn't dare look at his brother.

Feliciano didn't comment for a moment. The silence of the empty area was just that. It was silence. Not happy, not sad. It didn't engulf them nor did it make them feel awkward. It was the silence of a grave yard. A silence that spoke of remembrance of both good and bad.

"Ve. Romano. Do you. D-Do you think he misses us?" There were tears in his voice.

Romano's head turned slowly. His brother was indeed crying. Droplets fell onto the bright red petals and then dripped to the dirt ground. He shifted uncomfortably. Romano stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants. He took a small stroll forward and got as close as he could, without getting in trouble, to the dirt mound. A gentle wind tossled his hair.

"_Boys." _

_Suddenly Romano was smaller. Much smaller. And he was in a pure white dress. Next to him stood his counterpart. The latter child was visibly shaking and distressed. "Grandpa. What's wrong Gr-Grandpa?" Passed by his lips. Romano himself seemed to stunned to possibly speak. _

_Rome smiled at the young, Italian twins. The deep wrinkles around his mouth and eyes crinkled. He looked like a kindly old man. _

_Everything about the scene disgusted the young boy. It was wrong. It was utterly disgusting in his eyes. His grandfather was not supposed to have wrinkles. There was never to be streaks of grey in his hair. His grandpa was strong and vibrant, full of life and energy. His grandpa was ready to go exploring and spread the empire all around. This, this imposter couldn't possibly be his grandfather. Not this old weakling with wrinkles everywhere. Someone like this, whose very skin sagged from bones where brawn should be, couldn't possibly be his grandpa. Not Grandpa Rome. He wanted to run outside and scream for Rome. For someone to get rid of this fiend claiming to be his Grandfather. Romano wanted to beg for his real grandfather to return to him. It was all too much._

_The imposter of Rome beckoned them over with a smile. "Come closer, my dearest Feli, and my strong little Lovi.I have a very special mission for you two."_

_Feliciano immedeatly stumbled over to the man. He held his hand and started to cry. "Grandpa? Gr-grandpa? A-Are yo-you okay? Y-You look.. Y-You lo-look s-so.." Feliciano couldn't finish his sentence. _

"Grandpa. G-Grandpa." Feliciano cried and buried his face in his hands with the flowers.

_Romano wanted to grab his fratello away from that imposter. Shake sense into his brother and make him relies that was not their grandfather. That obviously their grandfather had been kidnapped and that this old man had been placed here to dupe them. But his arms and legs and mouth were frozen in place. _

_The fiend reached up and stroked away the tears on Feliciano's face. "Shh. Feli. Don't cry for me. I have a favor to ask of you and your older brother. Can you do that for me?"_

Feliciano murmured under his breath. "Of course, of course Gr-Grandpa. An-Anything for you.." He pulled his hands away from his face and held the flowers carefully to his heart.

_The fake Roman Empire smiled at him. "Oh Feli. How much you have grown in such a short time. You are so strong already. I hate to ask this of you. If I didn't have to, I never would. But, please, would you do me a favor? I shall never ask another favor of you again. I promise you that."_

_The imposter stopped speaking and coughed into his fist. The hacks were heart-wrenching to Romano. Fake Rome gave them both and apologetic smile. _

"_There was a man." He began when he could finally speak again._

"A man who was strong and smart. A leader to men all around. He was powerful, he was brave. He strived for so much. A true roman man." Romano whispered.

"_The man almost became the most powerful man on earth. He was very close. But he did not heed the warnings he was given by those around him."_

"The man was betrayed one day."

"_A day I still remember. On that day he was killed. He was soon burned. But from the ashes of his death another great man arose. And that great man rose to lead an empire as a god."_

"He was the start of the Roman Empire." Romano's eyes softened.

"_And I would like.. I would like to end with my beginning. If only I could be burned where he was. If everything would come full circle, beginning with one death and ending with another. Oh I fear this is too much to ask of someone so young such as you. But if you, my precious twin's, could fulfill an old man's last wish. I think my old soul may be able to rest easy." Fake Rome's head turned to the side slightly and he now stared at the ceiling. _

_Feliciano sobbed. "Gr-Grandpa. N-No. Gr-Grandpa! D-Don't.. Don't di-" _

"_My dearest, do not say die." Rome cut him off. "I'll always watch over you from the sky, where I'll walk with the gods so I can always protect you. I won't be dead, I'll merely be somewhere else."_

_Feliciano pressed the boney hand of his grandfather to his cheek. "Al-Alright.. Gr-Grandpa. W-We w-will he-help you." Though the tears still flowed freely, Feliciano tried to smile at his Grandfather._

_Rome turned his head back to Feliciano. "Thank you Feli.." His voice was growing weaker with his words. "Thank you Romano.. Thank you both.. You will.. grow.. into fine young.. men.. I.. love.. you." _

_Romano almost couldn't tell it had ended. It looked like he had just stopped speaking for a moment. The tension drained from Rome's tired muscles and his arms went slack. The breathing stopped. A sunny smile blossomed on his face. His eyes were opened and loving even in death. _

_Romano was ashamed he had been silent the whole time. He should have said don't die, don't leave them alone. He should have said anything! At least an I love you too! It was cruel to die with a smile without giving your grandson a chance to say good bye! Wasn't it?_

_Romano tried to glare angrily at Rome. But the now dead empire was smiling so peacefully he couldn't bring himself to be angry. Such a smile that traveled from his lips to his eyes. Rome looked so at peace with the world, he looked so loving._

_And that's when Romano realized Rome was smiling at him. And he realized that he was crying like his brother._

_The scene changed. Romano and Feliciano were stumbling behind a small gathering of praetorian guards who were carrying Rome's body to the proper destination. It was a sad moment for the soldiers, they had been close with their country, training together and protecting the emperor together for years. _

_Everything seemed but a blur to Romano at this point. He could see the guards gently placing Rome's body on the dirt mound with his shield over his chest. He could see them building fire wood around the grave. And he could see them give Romano a lit torch as they left the twin's alone with their grandfather's body. He could also see himself walking towards Rome. He could see himself stopping to throw the torch on the wood. He could see his brother's tears, his own tears. The fire rising high above their heads and the smoke billowing to the heaven's above. He could feel its heat, his own anguish, the regret. The flames danced close enough to singe Romano's robes. Romano almost wanted t-_

"B-Big Brother Ro-Romano? Do-Does he miss us?"

A worn smile flashed in his vision. "Yes, Feliciano. He misses us. Come on, give those flowers to Grandpa and we'll go home. I'll make you some pasta."

"Ve, alright. Here Grandpa." Feli threw the wild flowers on the mound of dirt and said a quick prayer in Italian. Feliciano wiped his wet cheeks dry on his sleeve and turned around to walk back home.

Southern Italy lingered at the grave for a moment. "Hope you like the flowers Grandpa. They're Tuscan, you're favorite." He murmured. Romano muttered his own prayer and turned to leave. But he turned back at the last moment, "Oh. I love you too, Grandpa. See you next year."

"Ve! Romano! The sky is clearing up!" Northern Italy called out. "Hurry! Hurry! I want to go home and make lots of pasta, ve!~ We can invite Germany over!"

Romano groaned, great. Now he would have to deal with the wurst bastard. Romano closed his closed his eyes in aggravation. Then he re-opened them and went to chase after his brother.

'_Weird.'_ Romano thought. _'I thought I saw a flash of red like Grandpa's cape. Must have just been those flowers we picked out. Argh. The stress of dealing with all the idiots around me is finally driving me off the deep end!'_

END

Yay. Time for author's notes! Woo! Anyway. OKAY. I wrote this because the idea popped into my head during my Latin class's toga party in celebration of the Ides of March. I mulled around with it all day, and decided, what the fuck. Then wrote this.

The weather in the story. Yes, I looked up weather for today, March 15 2010 in Rome, Italy. I didn't make this shit up. Except for the part where it clears up. I just had to add that cliché. Sue me. I'm part French.

The man Rome was talking about was Julius Caesar, and the site where Caesar was cremated is still there today, people leave him flowers. Caesar was murdered on the Ides of March in the Senate building, even though he had been warned by a sueth sayer and his wife not to go to work. ( Think 'Et tu, Brute?' )After this his adopted son and nephew took Caesars place and became Emperor of Rome after he got revenge for his father's death. So you can kinda say, Caesar really did start the Empire. In my head cannon, Rome wanted to end just like Caesar did. So maybe, something better could rise and take his place in the world. ( lol I'm so cheesy. Refer to French comment above. )

The Praetorian Guards were guards of the Emperor. More often than not, they were also the emperor's assassins.

Why Tuscan Wildflowers? I have no clue. I felt like it. Deal.

Btw. Posted at 10:40 my time. SO IT'S STILL THE IDES OF MARCH. OHYEAH.

*EDIT*

Oh shit I forgot the disclaimer. I DON'T WANT TO BE SUED. I'm sorry oh great mystical lawyers. Don't sue me. I have nothing but my laptop to offer you. ; A; I don't own Hetalia. And never will. Unfortunate for me, most likely a blessing for the rest of the world.

Review, critique, your firstborns, and flames are welcome here.


End file.
